30 Hechos y Confeciones de Sasuke Uchiha
by Kira92
Summary: El internet ha llegado a la aldea oculta del sonido y Sasuke decide abrirse confesándose en una muy concurrida nota en su Facebook. Contiene algo de SasuSaku, Narusaku . Oneshot.


**30 HECHOS Y CONFESIONES DE SASUKE UCHIHA**

Reglas: Una vez que el juego ha llegado a ti, debes escribir una nota con 30 cosas al azar, hechos, hábitos o metas tuyas. Al final mándaselo a tus amigos. De titulo tienes que poner 30 hechos y confesiones de (tu nombre):

1-No se porque, pero si no hubiera nacido en el mundo ninja, quizás hubiera sido un arquitecto, o escritor.

2-Aclaremos algo, no me interesa lo que pase en la vida de Naruto, Sakura o Kakashi.

3-Mucho menos me interesa lo que pase en la de Ino

4-Siempre quise tener 2 hijos y una hija, en ese orden (dudo que algún día lo concrete, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas)

5-No es que me den envidia los ojos azules de Naruto, ni me moleste que Sakura a veces se quede mirándoselos, es solo que…me irritan. A veces quisiera arrancárselos. Pero no se porque. 

6-El hecho que sepa que Sakura tiene un pequeño lunar en el lóbulo inferior de su oreja derecha no es porque me haya quedado viéndola algunas veces, ni que haya estado lo _suficientemente _cerca para notarlo. Claro que no.

7-Mis películas favoritas de la infancia eran Bambi y el Rey León. No quiero comentarios sobre el tema.

8-Que mi estación favorita sea el invierno no es algo que haya relacionarlo con mi personalidad. Me irrita que hagan eso. Y Sakura y Naruto siempre lo hacen.

9-Admito que no me molesta tanto cuando Sakura lo hace.

10-Me encanta leer, es un buen relajante después de un arduo entrenamiento. Actualmente estoy leyendo la saga de Crepúsculo. (totalmente Team Edward, por si lo preguntan)

11-Que me guste Crepúsculo no significa que sea Gay (ni sentimental ¬¬) (Ni que me guste Edward) (Ni Jacob)

12-Se que algunos me dirán que soy un egocéntrico por esto, pero es un hecho innegable que soy uno de los mejores.

13-Me gusta estar a la moda y por eso ya he cambiado varias veces mi traje, ahora busco algo más tradicional, aunque ya estoy pensando en deshacerme de ese cinturón horrible que me dio Orochimaru (tampoco significa que sea gay)

14-Actualmente estoy intentando un nuevo peinado, desordenando mi flequillo en la frente

15- Mi color es el favorito es el azul, y el segundo es el rojo (y no tiene nada que ver con la sangre) (ni con Sakura)

16-Sai es solo una copia de segunda mano mía, no busquen más excusas.

17-No estoy todo el día pensando en venganza. Solo algunas horas. Bueno está bien, varias horas.

18-Me molesta que digan que siempre estoy pensando en la venganza.

19-No me gusta Sakura

20-No me gusta Ino

21-No me gusta Karin

22-Definitivamente, no me gusta Naruto. Ya es hora de que lo vayan aceptando.

23-Me molesta que Naruto esté todo el día "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan", y eso es algo que tampoco sé porque.

24- Estoy cansado de repetir que **no** uso secador de cabello.

25-Quien me llame "peinado de cacatúa" recibirá lo que merece (o sea, la muerte)

26-Aquella vez que Sakura, Naruto, Sai y Yamato encontraron la guarida de Orochimaru, cuando Sakura intento atacarme en realidad no iba a lastimarla, solo quería asustarla con mi espada para que no me obligara a tener que hacer algo que no quería hacer.

27-Que no la quisiera atacar, **no significa **que me guste, ni que me interese en lo más mínimo. Supongo que solo es una cuestión de costumbre.

28-Estoy orgulloso de mis pectorales, como ya habrán notado.

29-No me considero un Traidor de Konoha. Si me he ido fue para conseguir poder y matar a a un **verdadero **traidor_ y_ enemigo de Konoha.

30-No me gusta Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke

_**Comentarios de la nota "30 HECHOS Y CONFESIONES DE SASUKE UCHIHA" (30)**_

* * *

_Sakura Haruno __ha escrito a las 0:32 del 08 de abril_

Kiaaa Sasuke eres tan Kawaii!

Por favor, vuelve a Konoha!

* * *

_Sai __ha escrito a las 01:12 del 08 de abril_

Peinado de Cacatúa

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto __ha escrito a las 4:06 del 08 de abril_

Temee quien te crees que eres para decir que eres el mejor!!

Si tan seguro estas entonces deja de esconderte y pelea conmigo!

Pd: Vuelve a Konoha!

* * *

_Ino Yamanaka __ha escrito a las 4:14 del 08 de abril_

Vamos, Sasuke-kun, todo el mundo sabe que ese peinando no puede ser natural!

Dime, si no es el secador de cabello, que jutsu usas? Tienes que decirme! Lo secretos de la moda se deben compartir!

Pd: Sí, deshazte de ese cinturón lo antes posible, ya está pasado de moda!

* * *

_Hatake __ha escrito a las 4:56 del 08 de abril_

Dime, Sasuke, a ti también tratas de engañarte o para tus adentros a veces te dices la verdad?

* * *

_Quinta Hokague __ha escrito a las 4:59 del 08 de abril_

Uchiha, un traidor es un traidor, y sabes que eso lo designa la ley.

Pd: Si me dices que Jutsu usas para tu cabello, te daré mi Jutsu de la juventud! Vamos, es una oferta increíble la que tienes aquí! Recuerda que tus pectorales también sufren el paso del tiempo.

* * *

_Rock Lee __ha escrito a las 5:03 del 08 de abril_

Uchiha! Te reto a una batalla de pectorales! Quien gane podrá reclamar a Sakura-san sin que el otro se interponga!

* * *

_Sakura Haruno __ha escrito a las 5:27 del 08 de abril_

Lee! Quien te crees que eres para utilizarme en tus tontas apuestas!

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto __ha escrito a las 5:34 del 08 de abril_

Cejas encrespadas, voy a matarte!

* * *

_Maito Guy __ha escrito a las 07:46 del 08 de abril_

Estoy contigo Sasuke, que te interesa estar a la moda y que te apasione la intrigante, dramática y fantástica saga de Stephanie Meyer (Crepúsculo para los ignorantes) no significa que tengas gustos por los hombres!

Sigue con tu espíritu de Juventud!

* * *

_Tenten ha escrito a las 8:54 del 08 de abril_

Sensei, me avergüenzas.

* * *

_Neji Hyuuga __ha escrito a las 10:32 del 08 de abril_

Desearía que la gente no supiera que eres nuestro sensei

* * *

_Rock Lee __ha escrito a las 11:42 del 08 de abril_

Neji, Tenten, por favor no sean prejuiciosos con Guy-Sensei!

Es solo un hombre que dice lo que piensa, debería ser un ejemplo para la sociedad!

* * *

_Neji Hyuuga __ha escrito a las 01:22 del 09 de abril_

Ese es el problema precisamente, Lee

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke __ha escrito a las 04:28 del 09 de abril_

Como rayos llegaron todos ustedes aquí!!

Esta página está bloqueada para el país del fuego!

* * *

_Shikamaru Nara __ha escrito a las 05:34 del 09 de abril_

Sasuke, no seas inocente. Medio Konoha esta buscándote, la otra mitad busca a Orochimaru. Rastrearte en una página de internet es lo menos que han hecho.

* * *

_Konohamaru __ha escrito a las 06:52 del 09 de abril_

A Sasuke le gusta Sakura! A Sasuke le gusta Sakura!

Y Sasuke esta celoso de Naruto!

Celoso, Celoso!

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke __ha escrito a las 07:22 del 09 de abril_

Si valoras tu vida, mocoso, cierra el pico.

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto __ha escrito a las 07:28 del 09 de abril_

Sasuke! No seas violento con Konohamaru, es solo un niño!

* * *

_Konohamaru __ha escrito a las 08:11 del 09 de abril_

Yo solo he repetido lo que Naruto dijo!

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto __ha escrito a las 08:14 del 09 de abril_

Konohamaru eres carne de cañón!

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke __ha escrito a las 08:52 del 09 de abril_

Los voy a destrozar a los dos_  
_

* * *

_Sakura Haruno __ha escrito a las 01:16 del 10 de abril_

Este no es un lugar para pelearse, y mucho menos para amenazas!

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto __ha escrito a las 01:57 del 10 de abril_

Lo siento, Sakura-chan

* * *

_Konohamaru __ha escrito a las 05:22 del 10 de abril_

Gomen Nasai, Sakura-nii chan

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke __ha escrito a las 06:26 del 10 de abril_

Hmp, yo hago lo que quiero

* * *

_Hatake __ha escrito a las 06:43 del 10 de abril_

Pero a Sasuke sí le gusta Sakura, Konohamaru. El niño solo dice la verdad.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke __ha escrito a las 06:52 del 10 de abril_

No tu también, Kakashi-sensei!

* * *

_Itachi Akatsuki __ha escrito a las 07:19 del 10 de abril_

Tonto hermano menor.

Con esto me convenzo aun más de que te falta mucho, pero mucho odio.

* * *

_Kisame Akatsuki __ha escrito a las 07:19 del 10 de abril_

Yo te apoyo Sasuke!

* * *

_El propietario de esta nota ha cerrado los comentarios para esta nota. _

* * *

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más vista" en el País del Fuego_

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más vista" en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja_

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más vista" en la Aldea Oculta del Sonido_

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más vista" en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena_

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más recomendada" en el País del Fuego_

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más recomendada" en el la aldea Oculta del Sonido_

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más entretenida del día" en el País del Fuego_

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más entretenida del día" en la aldea oculta del Sonido_

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más entretenida del día" en la aldea oculta de la Hoja_

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más entretenida del día" en el País de las olas_

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más famosa del mes de Abril" mundialmente._

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más famosa del mes de Mayo" mundialmente._

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más famosa del mes de Junio" mundialmente._

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más famosa del mes de Julio" en el País del Fuego._

_Esta nota fue catalogada como "la más famosa del año 2009" mundialmente._

* * *

Espero que todos hayan captado el humor, no se como nació esto pero fue en algun momento cerca del comienzo de clases, tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado evidentemente.

Saludos!

* * *


End file.
